Le Bien qui fait Mal
by CrazyLo
Summary: L'amitié est un sentiment d'attachement réciproque. Seulement Stiles doute de cette réciprocité. Une amitié peut être douloureuse. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, on reste. On retourne dans ces bras à chaque fois... (Pas de Sterek a proprement parlé, mais on peut aisément l'imaginer.)


**Titre :** Le Bien qui fait Mal. (La chanson de _Mozart l'Opéra Rock,_ les paroles représentent bien l'idée, je pense.)

**Couple :** Aucun, ou alors futur Sterek. Mais comme je ne pense pas écrire de suite...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Mais je remercie Jeff Davis pour leur création. De pure petites merveilles, même si en on attend un peu plus de Stiles et Derek...

**Note :** Aucun spoil. A la base j'ai écrit ce texte pour me soulager... Du sentiment écrit dans le texte justement.

.

* * *

Le jeune est juste tellement en colère ! Et il se sent si blesser.

L'amitié est pourtant quelque chose de merveilleux.  
Normalement.

Mais il se sent juste abandonné. Laissé à l'écart. Son cœur se sert d'une façon indéfinissable. C'est juste douloureux. Horriblement douloureux. Il a cette impression que son ventre se concentre à l'intérieur de lui-même. Et que son cœur essaie de reproduire le même schéma sans jamais réussir. Alors il essaie, encore et encore. L'adolescent a mal. Les larmes chahutent avec ses yeux sans retenue, sans permission. Elles sont libres et rebelles, elles n'en font qu'à leur tête.

Il aurait aimé avoir le contrôle. Il aurait aimé ne rien ressentir. Ne pas se prendre la tête pour si peu. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Et cette incapacité le rend si furieux. Avoir mal le mets dans une telle rage. Pourquoi il n'arrive pas à passer au dessus de ce comportement ? Pourquoi il se monte le bourrichon ainsi ? _Le plus vieux_ est le seul qui le met dans un état pareil ! Ca l'exaspère à un point. Il se sent faible…  
_Il_ le rend faible ?  
Plus ils passent du temps ensemble et plus il se rend compte qu'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas. L'amitié, il sait ce que c'est. Il en connait la valeur. Mais lui… _Il _n'a jamais eu de vrais amis._ Il_ bougeait trop pour cela. Et aujourd'hui qu'i_l_ est posé, _il_ n'est pas doué. Mais le plus jeune se demande s'_il_ essaie. D'après le loup, _il _aimerait avoir une belle et grande amitié. Seulement, _il_ ne fait pas d'effort. _Il_ dit être prêt à en faire, mais en réalité, ça l'énerve, ça le gave. Peut-être ne sont ils tout simplement pas compatibles. Pourtant lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux, ils se comprennent. Ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est évidant. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que ça le détruit autant ?

Il en a marre de faire des efforts.

L'adolescent tient à lui, c'est certain. Il avait cru qu'ils avaient une connexion, un lien. Il faut croire qu'il s'est trompé.  
Il sait bien qu'_il_ ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amitié. Le jeune aurait aimé lui apprendre. Mais il ne sait pas s'_il_ en est capable. Etait-_il_ trop vieux pour apprendre ou simplement trop borné dans ses idées ? Stiles dirait qu'il y a un peu des deux. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il souffre. Toujours au moment où il s'y attend le moins. Il ne veut plus oublier à chaque fois qu_'il_ fait une bourde. Il en a ras de bol d'avoir continuellement mal dans leur relation. Le jeune mentirait s'il disait que sa relation avec _lui_ ne lui a apporté que de la douleur. Il a aussi eu des rires, quelques fou-rires, et beaucoup de tendresses enfouies sous des apparences neutres, ou légèrement souriantes.

Mais Stiles ressent trop souvent cette oppression du corps. Cette asphyxie des cellules. Cette agitation du cœur. Cette peine sentimentale. Cette douleur vive. Cette mort… d'une amitié qui avait pourtant si bien commencé.  
Il est enfermé dans ce tourbillon de sentiment. Ce cercle vicieux. L'adolescent a l'impression que plus le temps passe, et plus cette amitié le fait endurer.

Détenu.  
Parqué.  
Confiné.  
Cantonné.

Il est prisonnier.

- Stiles, je sais que je suis dur à comprendre. Que je te blesse constamment. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est égoïste, mais vrai. Laisse-moi une chance…

Derek ne lui a jamais autant parlé.

Et la chaleur de ses bras n'a jamais été aussi douce.

Ses larmes, elles, continuent de prendre leur droit de liberté.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais, c'est court. ^^


End file.
